31-12 Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Vánoce 2017, část 8) Hartwin vánoční povídka inspirovaná Sinatrovou vánoční písní.


_Tagy: hartwin; not Golden circle canon compliant; alive Harry_

* * *

Venku doslova chumelí, což je co říct, když je jeden v Londýně. Tady normálně nesněží. Teda v zimě sněží, ale spíš taková ta hnusná krupice a ne tyhle chundelaté vločky, co padají za okny nyní. V předvánoční večer se očividně i příroda snaží, aby všem navodila dobrou náladu.

I když Harry a Eggsy se touhle dobou z oken rozhodně nekoukají. Ne, oba sedí na pohovce, namačkaní jeden na druhého, jak nejvíc to jde, aniž by si sedli druhému do klína. Mísa od popkornu leží zapomenuta vedle nich, snědli ho, když se koukali na televizi, ale teď je víc zajímá ten druhý než vánoční filmový program. S rukama (i nohama) omotanýma kolem sebe si ti dva tiše povídají ovšem a o ničem. Kolem pasu mají omotanou deku, do které je chtěl Eggsy původně zabalit, aby jim nebyla zima, ale vesele hořící krb i Eggsy sám, který by bez problémů mohl nahradit kamna, jsou dostatečnými zdroji tepla.

Ti dva ale nevnímají ani krb, ani deku a už vůbec ne počasí venku nebo zbytek světa, příliš ztracení v očích toho druhého a v občasných sladkých polibcích, které si vyměňují.

To tedy platí až do chvíle, kdy Eggsymu začne zvonit mobil.

Normálně by mobil asi jen vypnul, ale tentokrát to nejde – volá máma.

Rozhovor není dlouhý, ale i tak stačí k tomu, aby byla veškerá intimní atmosféra pryč. Máma totiž volala, aby se ujistila, že je Eggsy v pořádku a zeptala se, kdy přijde domů. Mladý pan Unwin totiž slíbil, že vánoční ráno a noc tomu předcházející stráví s mámou a Daisy, vždyť jde o jejich první pořádné Vánoce spolu (a druhé bez Deana a od konce světa). Ovšem večer předtím, tedy tento večer, měl Eggsy rezervovaný pro svého přítele, pro Harryho.

Jenže večer končí, noc začíná a Eggsy musí jít domů, ať už se mu chce nebo ne. Teda jasně, že chce strávit Vánoce se svou sestřičkou a s mámou. Ale taky by je rád strávil s Harrym. Ovšem už bylo rozhodnuto, musí jít domů, než sníh venku způsobí ještě větší problémy v dopravě, než už dělá. Máma by ho přetrhla, kdyby se mu cestou něco stalo a Eggsy vážně nechce strávit noc mrznutím v taxíku.

Takže se Eggsy pomalu sebral a sbalil, zatímco mu Harry volal odvoz.

Samozřejmě, že odchod z domu nebyl zas tak snadný, když se oba chtěli s tím druhým pořádně rozloučit (nebo neloučit vůbec). Takže jak největší puberťáci stáli v předsíni, Eggsy přimáčknutý mezi stěnou a svým přítelem, končetiny omotané kolem svého přítele, zatímco se líbají. Vyruší je až troubení taxíku, který dorazil.

Eggsy se sebere a vyrazí z domu, ovšem sotva se dostane za práh, než ho Harry chytne za ruku a přitáhne si ho blíž pro poslední políbení na rozloučenou. Pro políbení, které musí znovu přerušit netrpělivý taxikář.

S posledním kratičkým líbnutím na rty a s nadšeným úsměvem od ucha k uchu se Eggsy rozběhne k taxíku, který ho má odvést domů. A Harry se zpitomělým úsměvem ve tváři stojí ve dveřích svého domu, úplně ignoruje unikající teplo zevnitř a jen sleduje Eggsyho a jeho taxík, jak mu mizí z dohledu.

* * *

 _Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

 _Frank Sinatra_

 _Oh, the weather outside is frightful_  
 _But the fire is so delightful_  
 _And since we´ve no place to go_  
 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _It doesn´t show signs of stopping_  
 _And I brought some corn for popping_  
 _The lights are turned way down low_  
 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _When we finally kiss good-night_  
 _How I´ll hate going out in the storm_  
 _But if you really hold me tight_  
 _All the way home I´ll be warm_

 _The fire is slowly dying_  
 _And, my dear, we´re still good-bye-ing_  
 _But as long as you love me so_  
 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _Oh, the weather outside is frightful_  
 _But the fire is mm delightful_  
 _And since we´ve no place to go_  
 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _It doesn´t show signs of stopping_  
 _And I brought some corn for popping_  
 _The lights are turned way down low_  
 _so Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _When we finally say good-night_  
 _How I´ll hate going out in the storm_  
 _But if you really hold me tight_  
 _All the way home I´ll be warm_

 _The fire is slowly dying_  
 _And, my dear, we´re still good-bye-ing_  
 _But as long as you love me so_  
 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_


End file.
